


Slushee Secrets

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Red and blue make purple, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slushies, Supportive Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, one (1) swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: When taking a short break to fill up Baby's tank, Sam can't help but notice the interesting side effect of mixing red and blue slushies.100% cute fluff feat. toddler Jack, shipper Sam, and Destiel kisses
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Slushee Secrets

Sam leans against the impala, cradling Jack against his chest as gas is pumped into the tank. He peers through the long glass windows of the gas station to where Dean is introducing Cas to the wonders of shitty 79 cent slushies. Jack shifts in his hold, drawing Sam’s gaze down to the toddler in his arms. Jack yawns, briefly awake from his nap, just long enough to tighten his grip on the fabric of Sam’s flannel before drifting off to sleep once more. Sam looks down at tussled golden lock of tangled hair, and smiles, holding him just the tiniest of bits closer. 

The gas handle pops, signaling that it’s done and Sam shifts Jack’s weight into one arm as he uses the other the put away the handle. He’s twisting the lid to the tank shut when he hears the doors to the gas station slide open, peals of laughter being made known in its wake. He turns to see Dean and Cas coming towards him, shoulders bumping against each other as they walk. The red slushie sloshes in the clear cup in Cas’s hand as he walks even though he is steadfast in his pace. Dean is more relaxed in his strides and laughs as his blue slushie spills a little over the side, splatting onto the pavement. It causes Cas to smile a little too, Sam notices, but he quickly turns his attention away, shutting the small door to the gas tank in order to not get caught. 

“How’s the little man?” Dean asks. 

Sam turns to give his brother a better look. “Still napping.” 

“He’ll be hungry soon,” Cas says bluntly in between the sips of his slushie.

“Good thing we have food in the car then, huh?” Dean comments, eyes flickering to the backseat where their stash of food resides. 

His statement is answered with another sip of a slushie. 

“Let’s get going,” Sam continues “We’ll be there in an hour or so anyway.” 

“Yeah, yeah lover boy, we’ll get to Eileen's soon.” Dean snarks as he rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

Sam can’t help but notice the lingering purple color that decorates Dean’s tongue when he opens his mouth to take another sip of his slushie. His gaze flickers back and forth between the red slushie in Cas’s hand and the blue in Dean’s before he makes the connection. Sam smiles to himself, hiding the smug realization from them as he slides into the front seat, carefully since Jack remains blissfully aware in his arms. 

He won’t call them out on it - they’ll tell him when they’re ready - but he’s happy for them. It’s been a long, hard couple of years, but with Chuck defeated and Jack deciding to give the god powers to Amara so he could live the childhood he deserved, they’ve earned something good for themselves. 

How they think they’re being secretive about it, however, he’ll never know, Sam thinks as he catches Dean pressing Cas gently against the side of the car, kissing him thoroughly. But he turns his attention towards Jack in his lap to give them some privacy. Dean finally slides into the driver's seat and Cas settles into the backseat, hair tussled and the engine roars as the impala comes to life. Soon, they’re cruising down the highway on their way to meet up with Eileen, and Sam catches Dean glancing at Cas in the rearview mirror. 

Sam smiles to himself. 

_I’m the lover boy, my ass._


End file.
